1. Field
The exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display panel. More particularly, the exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display panel that is capable of being bent.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flat-surface type display device has been developed in order to replace a cathode ray tube display device having relatively thick thickness and high power consumption. Flat-surface type display devices that have been developed include various display devices, such as organic light emitting display devices, liquid crystal display devices, plasma display panels, etc.
In recent years, demand for display devices which provide a sense of immersion and presence have increased, and thus a curved display device has been developed. In addition, bent image display devices having a three-dimensional display surface have been developed. The bent image display devices include a flat area and a bent area.